A New Friend
by Crimson Hood
Summary: Some what a crack fic. Takes place at the beginning of season three.


A/N: I don't know exactly where I plan on going with this, or why I'm even writing this. The damn Martians planted this fic in my head a few months ago and the idea was slowly driving me insane, so here it is. Takes place at the beginning of season three,

Mad Dog, that's what they call me. I belong to an elite task force assigned to protect the world from the forces of evil.

"Hey, is it going down" Nite Hawk asked from his position on my right. I focused my super keen senses on the grave we were staking out. I could hear rustling from under the earth as if someone were desperately trying to claw their way out. I nodded twice and got in attack position.

"Guys were a go, Red get in position." Nite Hawk ordered throwing signals I couldn't hope to understand. "Fang get ready" Fang gave thumbs up from behind a tombstone; Fang was crouching with a stake in hand.

Two pair of hands burst through earth, they grabbed for anything that would help hoist the body up from underneath. The hands made contact with solid earth; moments later a monstrous looking head popped to the surface, then a body.

Red took her position towering above the creature "What's up big boy?" she asked lamely. Red's presence seemed to panic the monster: it began to thrash about trying to desperately free itself from the earth.

I didn't waist another minute I sprung into attack mode, I took point and charged the monster. "Get out the WAY!" I barked. It was no good, Red couldn't understand me. Red seemed almost frozen in place, the monster was now free from its earthly prison and was standing a good foot over Red. I dashed between Red's legs and took ahold of the monsters left leg as it made a grab for her. I sunk my teeth into the monsters ankle and began to thrash tearing dead flesh.

"Willow get out of the way!" Fang yelled as he charged the monster. Red took two steps back as Fang lunged forward stake in hand. Fang's efforts were reworded with a punch to the face that sent him to the ground.

"Get off me!" The monster yelled as it turned to me, I lunged to the right dodging the first punch. I wasn't so lucky the second time around as it landed a right on my nose dazing me. I lost my grip and shook my head trying to shake the stars away.

"Hey leave him alone!" Nite Hawk yelled getting the monsters attention. The monster turned right into a stake, bad news for Nite Hawk the stake was lunged into its right solder effectively pissing it off. "Oh shit," Nite Hawk gasped as the monster shoved him down into a tombstone.

"Hey" I growled as my vision focused and I charged him grabbing onto its right arm tearing the sleeve of his black suite he was buried in. I tasted the vile substance that passed as blood for this creature as I clamped down harder while it swung its arm wildly as it tried to break my hold.

"I got him!" Red yelled as she charged the monster with Fang's stake. Red drove the stake into the back of the monster.

"What the hell!" the Monster growled Pushing Red to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" the recovered Fang growled as he charged the monster empty handed.

"Just stop!" the Monster yelled as it swung its right arm effectively slamming me into Fang grounding us both. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"You're a Vampire and we're here to-" Nite Hawk charged the vampire taking it by surprise. Nite hawk tackled the vampire by grabbing both of its legs and slamming it to the ground. When the vampire hit the ground the Red's stake was driven even deeper into its back piercing its heart. "Kill you again." Nite Hawk finished as the vampire burst into dust. "Man, Buffy made this look so easy."

"Get off me!" I barked.

"Yeah hold on you mutt" Fang said as he stood up. "Are you okay Willow?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Willow took his hand. "Thanks Oz"

"Guys were still in the field stick to code names." Nite Hawk bent down and grabbed both stakes.

"Give it a rest Xander, we got him" Oz helped Willow to her feet "Why did you bring the dog anyway? He just got in the way."

"Screw you." I growled "I put more time in than you; you would know that if you weren't kissing dirt for half the fight."

"I don't know what you just said, but screw you" Oz shot back.

"Oz, Scooby will you two give it a rest" Willow said with a sigh.

"You know, I though Freddie would put up more of fight" Xander said with a laugh, the three of us look over at him in disbelief "You know him being all state in wrestling and all."

"Will next time you'll go in after angry dog, take a couple hits" Oz rubbed dry blood of his lip.

"Pansy" I bark.

"Hey quit talking shit" Oz growled.

"Hun will you leave Scooby alone." Willow asked as she drew Oz's right arm into a hug.

"I'm telling you the little mutt has it in for me, he'll stake me the first chance he gets" Oz explained.

"Probably" I tried to shrug on all four.

"As entertaining as this is, maybe we should pack it up call it a night." Xander said as he passed Oz a stake. "I'll get ahold of Giles in the morning let him know Sunnydale has one less fledgling to worry about."

"Alright man, good hunt." Oz held his stake out.

Xander sighed then tapped Oz's stake with his own "Good hunt."

"I don't know about you two, but this was defiantly not a good hunt, we could have died." Willow explained "Maybe we should get together tomorrow form a better attack pattern."

"Sounds good" Xander said with a yawn "I'll work on something tonight. Be safe you two."

"You too Xander" Oz said as he put his stake in his back pocket.

"Come on boy." Xander called out. The four of us exited the cemetery and split up. Oz and Willow jumping into Oz's van, Xander and I headed for his house. "You know Scoob, I was thinking of bringing Cordelia with us on the next hunt. What do you think?"

"No, man are you crazy?" I barked and shook my head "That's crazy."

"I know it's a bad idea." Xander said with a shrug "But I have a feeling she'd work out better as bait then Willow."

I only shrugged as I walked next to Xander. Within five minutes we were back at Xander's house. :"Okay boy you know the drill." I nodded and headed for the back door. It took Xander five minutes to unlock the front door, and then make it to the back door to sneak me into the house. I made a mad dash down the stairs to the basement. Xander was came down was down stairs a few minutes later with a plate of pizza in one hand and a soda in the other.

The next hour consisted of me intently watching Xander eat his pizza. Xander on the phone with his girlfriend and him occasionally toss me the crust of his pizza. Xander and his girlfriend's conversation wasn't very interesting, they talked about school, homework, parents, patrol, and Xander's idea of her joining them on the next hunt.

When Xander got off the phone he tried his best to organize the room without taking the dishes to the kitchen. "Okay boy are you ready?" Xander asked as he reached under his bed.

I nodded then pranced to his bed and pulled of a Batman covered blanket. I made myself a small sleeping area the best I could without hands. Then I laid myself down.

"So what's it tonight?" Xander asked holding up to VCR Cassette tapes "Malibu nights or Busty Asian Chicks?"

I nod my head to the right.

"Man, what is with you and busty Asian chicks?" He asked as he put the Cassette tape into the VCR and pressed play.

I only shrugged as the movie began.


End file.
